starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44
Тяжелый бластерный пистолет DL-44 фирмы BlasTech обладает пробивной силой мощной винтовки, заключенной в небольшом ручном оружии, лишь немного превышающем по размерам обычный пистолет. Общие характеристики Являясь оружием, в котором грубая сила преобладает над точностью, способным нанести огромный ущерб, но при этом достаточно миниатюрным, чтобы стрелять им с одной руки (весит он 1,3 кг), DL-44 имеет среднюю дальность стрельбы 25 метров при максимальной дальности 50 метров. DL-44 потребляет энергию, в четыре раза превышающую энергорасход стандартного бластера, так что блок питания разряжается уже через 25 выстрелов. Из-за такого расхода энергии рукоятка DL-44 оснащена вибрирующим сигнальным системой, беззвучно предупреждающим стрелка о том, что заряда батареи остается не более чем на пять выстрелов. Быстродействующий спусковой механизм и удобное расположение батареи питания — непосредственно перед спусковым крючком — позволяет очень быстро заменять разрядившиеся батареи. Солдаты, берущие с собой в бой тяжёлые бластерные пистолеты, как правило, носят не менее дюжины запасных батарей. История DL-44 был очень популярен среди наемников и контрабандистов. Но ему нашли применения и Повстанцы, т.к. DL-44 с легкостью справлялся с броней штурмовиков. По этой же причине он был запрещен в Империи. DL-44 иногда использовал Кайл Катарн, хотя по большей части им пользовались его ученики – Рош Пенин и Джейден Корр, хотя оба следовали пути джедаев и владели световыми мечами. У Хана Соло и Мары Джейд были модифицированные версии DL-44. За кулисами DL-44 был создан на основе немецкого Маузера C-96. Появления *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Gambler's World'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''A New Beginning'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Dark Force Rising *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила'' *''Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' Неканонические появления *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звёздные войны. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' Категория:Продукция «Индустрий БласТех»‎ Категория:Тяжёлые бластерные пистолеты Категория:Оружие по алфавиту